Blooming Love
by FluffyMuffin109
Summary: MY character, Akemi, lived in the Sand village, but then befriended the villages monster, Gaara, when her father found out, he was very upset, so the next day the moved to the leaf village, but once they are reunited, they find they want to be more then friends. What will happen then?
1. Chapter 1

**I am Akemi, Ake means bright, and Mi means beautiful, my dad calls me Mi, cause he says I look like mom. She died when my character was 5 , now im 14, and a proud ninja. This story is about me and Gaara. Yes, I know that in the show, you cant touch him, but give me a break.**

**In the beginning(age 5)**

_I was playing ball with the other kids in the sand village. "Pass the ball to me!" My friend Masaru yelled. I kicked the ball to her and as she kicked it, it got stuck in the tree._

_"Oh no!" My other friend cried._

_"Now what are we suppose to do?" I asked. Sand circled the ball and ended in a boys hand._

_"Look its the monster!" My friends yelled._

_"Run for your life!" Masaru yelled._

_"No! Don't run away!" He begged. I stood, daddy told me not to play, talk, or even look at the boy, even though mommy was scared of him too, she still wasn't a meanie. But, he looked sad._

_"Don't run away!" He yelled, then and sand wind pulled us toward him, now I was scared. I screamed, all my friends died, it was just me._

_"Please no! I wasn't going to fun away!, please!" The sand tightened on my leg, then loosened._

_"W-what?" He asked. _

_"I wasn't going to run. I was about to ask you to p-play...with me." I said. The sand stopped, he looked at me._

_I stood up, he was holding the ball still._

_"I-I am Akemi, what's your name?" I asked._

_"I-I am Gaara." He said._

_"Y-your name, it means, bright." He said._

_"And beautiful...my mom had Mi in her name, she was beautiful, I can not live up to her though." I blushed._

_He nodded._

_"Anyway, lets play! Come on, wanna play tag!?" I asked._

_"Your-" I reached out, but a sand barrier stopped me._

_"W-what..." I asked._

_"I didn't do it." He said._

_"How about we talk?" I suggested._

_"...ok. Why didn't you run away, I am a monster." He asked._

_"No your not! Your just a boy." I giggled._

_"On the inside-" I cut him off._

_"Come on kid! I am not scared of ya! The monster, isn't your fault, trust me." I smiled._

_A few months passed, I made up lies to let me outside to play with Gaara, then one day._

_"Your funny!" I said._

_"You are too!" He smiled._

_"Hey, stay away from my daughter!"_

_"Daddy..." I turned around, daddy picked me up and took a few steps back._

_"Are you ok, did he hurt you?" He asked examining my arms and legs._

_"He you monster! Leave his daughter alone!" A woman yelled. Mommy may have feared him, but she would never do these things._

_People screamed at the boy, then everyone was dead, except daddy, who had a cut on his forehead arms and leg._

_He was shaking._

_"Daddy, are you ok?" I asked. He grabbed my hand, and we fled home._

_My mommy taught me about caring for other, I had a cold towel on daddy's forehead, and his arms and leg bandaged._

_I heard a scream._

_Daddy was sleep, I ran to my room climbed out my window and looked down at Gaara's house, 2 houses down._

_I ran over there, the wind had my long pure white hair in my face so I took a rubber band off my wrist and put it in my hair._

_Blood, everywhere._

_"You, you will one day try and kill me too, wont you...Akemi." He said looking at me._

_"Gaara..."_

_"Wont you, sand coffin!" he said._

_It got tighter and tighter._

_"Ah! Ugh." I felt my head get light, "Please Gaara, you are my best friend." I said, he stopped and I ran off._

_The next morning my dad woke me, "Come Mi we must go right away, I noticed all my ckithes were packer, so was all our pictures._

_"W-where are we going?" I asked._

_"Away, forever, so Gaara will never come near you, or hurt me again." My father said._

_"But, Gaara is my friend." I said. _

_"Nonsense, he is a killer, a monster, who I wish, would die." Daddy said._

_Those words repeated in my head, A killer, monster, who I wish, would die...a killer, a monster, who I wish would die._

_I snapped out of it, "Come now Mi, now, now, now, hurry!" He said, we ran out the house and fled the village, I left, all the familiar faces disappearing, I remember Temari, Kankuro, and all the others I had known. But as we left the last name that lingered disappeared, as if it was never there._


	2. Chapter 2

**13 year old Akemi**

I woke up this morning to the birds chirping, I went near my window.

"Fresh air, wow you need a shower." Kiba appeared.

"Dude! Stop doing that, and hush, my dad hates when I have company that are boys." I smiled.

"Sorry Akemi, anyway, can I walk you to the academy?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, Hinata was going to, but sure, I guess." I shrugged.

"We can all walk together." He smiled.

Akamaru barked.

"Hi boy." I said scratching behind his ear.

"Now, both of you out, I need a fresh shower." I said, they both left out through my window.

I went into the shower and used my favorite, Strawberry, Banana Burst shampoo.

When I came out, I put on my black fish net shirt, a purple spaghetti strap shirt over it, black mini skirt, with purple leggings, and my back boots that had purple heats on the rim.

I then brushed my hair and went downstairs.

"Morning sweetie, off to school?" He asked.

I nodded, then I grabbed an apple and sat at the table.

"I'm walking with some friends." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Kiba and Hinata." I said.

He nodded.

There was a knock, right on time! I threw my apple away, kissed my dad on the cheek, and left.

"Hi!" Hinata said.

"Hi, again." Kiba said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You should be so happy, your birthday is coming, and we graduate tomorrow!" Kiba said.

"I totally am." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, well to bad Sasuke will never love you, with a forehead the size of a billboard!" Ino yelled.

"Fighting over Sasuke again..." Hinata said shaking her head.

"Sure, the guy is strong, and cute, but I still don't like his stale attitude." I said.

"Wow, only 3 girls in the whole academy think that." Kiba said.

"Really, who is the last?" Hinata asked.

"Besides you and Akemi, Tenten couldn't care less." Kiba shrugged.

"Well, that is one extra girl I could go shopping with." I said.

Hinata smiled.

We saw Naruto run pass us.

Then a group of guys. "Have you seen Naruto?" He asked.

"Yea...he went...that way." I said pointing the opposite way he went. They nodded and ran.

We all giggled.

We walked in to our class.

"No way, I'm sitting by Sasuke!" Ino yelled.

"Nah-uh ugly!" Sakura yelled back.

"OMG I have to make them shut up!" I said.

"Don't, you might get in trouble because of the fan girls." Shikamaru said.

"I don't care, I will have a head ache!" I exclaimed.

I walked up to them.

"Shut up! One of you will sit there! Or none of you will!" I yelled.

"Umm, A-Akemi, please." Hinata whispered.

"No, Hinata! These girls are pushing it, I have a head ache and I couldn't give a damn about any of these girls obsession for Sasuke, so mute it!" I yelled.

They both looked at me and Sakura just sat down.

"Was that so hard now?" I asked looking at Hinata smiling.

"I-I..." She then smirked, clearly trying not to giggle.

Kiba broke it though, he just laughed.

Class was now starting, I had already known about this so I was kind of dazing. I then started to day dream.

"Naruto, what did I just say?" Iruka Sensei asked.

"Ummm." "..." Was his only response.

"Can you at least demonstrate the move?" He asked.

Naruto stood up and went down.

"Now, show us, how is the proper way to use this shuriken?" Iruka Sensei asked.

It was like 3 were connected to make one.

As Naruto threw it, it hit the metal billboard and came back cutting some of Naruto's top part hair.

Everyone laughed.

I didn't.

"What an idiot." Sasuke said.

"That makes two." I said looking at him.

"Like you can do better!" Sakura yelled.

"Iruka Sensei, can I try?" I asked.

"Sure, here." He responded.

I angled it toward the target.

As I threw it, I got it, right in the heart area.

"That was very good Akemi." He said, I went to sit back down.

She looked at me in shock.

"What were you saying?" I asked, Kiba who was sitting right behind and above me reached down and I gladly took the high-five.

During lunch, I grabbed a plate of Di-Tai-Fung.

I went and took a seat with Kiba, who had a vegetable dumpling, and Hinata had the same as me.

Naruto was by himself.

"I'll be back." I said standing up and walking over to Naruto.

"Wanna sit with me, Hinata, and Kiba?" I asked.

"No way, I don't need anyone laughing at me right now." He said.

"Come o, try not to be a stranger." I smiled.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Remember?" I asked.

"When, we played together that one day?" I finished.

**Flash back, (6 years ago, 7 year old Naruto and Akemi)**

"Don't talk to him sweetie, he is danger." A woman said to her son while pointing at Naruto.

"Leave him alone! He isn't a danger, he is only a little boy!" I yelled standing next to Naruto.

"Little girl, don't stand to close, He is danger, and bad news, you must be the knew girl, who came with her father." The woman said.

"What's it to ya old bat!?" I asked.

"Well, I am only 28, and he is the boy with the beast inside." She whispered.

"Well I don't care, cause we are now friends." I responded crossing my arms.

She grunted and walked off.

"Thank ,you, I am Naruto." He said.

"I am Akemi." I said.

"Your mom, was a healer, right, very famous?" He asked.

"Yup, how did you know?" I asked.

"You look like her, pure blue eyes and pure white hair, bright and beautiful." He said.

"Yea." I blushed. "Wanna play! Lets play tag!" I said.

"Alright!" He said.

**3 months later**

"Sweetie, he has a beast inside him, and this time, you could get hurt, stay away from him." Dad said.

"You always say that." I said storming into my room.

**Back**

"That was, you, why did you stop playing with me? Hanging out with me?" He asked.

"My dad, someone told him, the healers daughter was playing the the 9 tailed fox, he didn't like that, he said I could never play with you again." I said zoning out.

"Well, hey, sure, I will sit with you!" He said.

"Alright!" I said.

"Ya know, I've been working out a lot." He said flexing.

"Oh really, I didn't notice." I said as we walked back to my table.

"Believe it!" he responded loudly. I smiled.

"Hey." I said sitting down.

"Really, you chose those, over Ramen!?" Naruto asked pointing to my food. I giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day, where I would become a ninja. Yesterday, I helped Naruto all after school to master shadow clone jutsu, but, after practicing, her was able to make hundreds. I'd never seen anything like it. It was amazing.

I put on my usual outfit, this time, I had my black headband that had purple hearts.

I looked in the mirror. I then thought about Gaara. No one in the sand village would ever talk to him, treat him like a human, but me. Well, after this, I hope I would get a mission to go there, and see him.

I sighed. I walked down stairs, I grabbed a pack of grapes and eat them, only thinking of how Gaara could be.

"You ok?" My dad asked.

"Father, why, can I not have Naruto as a friend?" I asked.

He sighed, then put his cup down.

"Akemi, you are as stubborn and hard headed as your mother." He said.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He said.

"Like you didn't want Hanako to go with mom." I asked.

His face went hard.

"I didn't want your mom to go either." He said.

"I know dad." Was all I could say.

"I don't want you to get hurt, because, we only have each other, if I lost you, I'd be alone, and no one can replace Aimi, Hanako, or you. All there names, showed who they were. Your mother Aimi, showed love for anyone and anything, Hanako, loved flowers, and was still, only a child, and you, my dear sweet Akemi, will always be beautiful, and bright." Dad said.

"Daddy, I can protect myself, I promise I can. Please, let me befriend Naruto." I begged.

"No, I just cant." He said.

"Shows how much you believe in me." I said standing up, I was about to walk off then before I closed the door, "You're going to have to let me go sometime." I said, then closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked running toward me.

_No, I should be able to make my own friends._

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"Well come on, Hinata and Kiba will meet us half way." He said. I nodded.

"Hey, do you like Sakura?" I asked.

"What!?" He asked.

"Well, I see the way you look at her." I smirked.

"A little, but she likes that Sasuke guy so much, she just forgets about me all the time. It's like I'm not here!" He yells.

"Well, if she cant notice it, maybe she just isn't for you." I said.

"Your right." He said.

"H-H-Hi N-Naruto." Hinata asked.

I smirked, finally realizing Hinata likes Naruto.

It was now time for the quest.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka Sensei called him.

"He always clowns off. What's the point of him going. He is gonna fail. He's such a looser." I heard. He looked at me uneasy.

I pulled Naruto off for a second.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Just remember, you can do it, focus." I said. He nodded.

"Think of your favorite thing." I said.

"Ramen." He smiled.

He walked in and stood before the Sensei's.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said. He made to many clones!

"I counted 12." Iruka sensei said.

"So, did I pass?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you did above and beyond." Iruka said.

He gave him the band and he put it on.

"You did it!" I yelled with Hinata.

We bot hugged Naruto.

"The ladies love me now." Naruto smirked.

"Eww! Gross!" I yelled Hinata blushed as we moved back from Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, YOU ARE SO GROSS HOW DARE YOU, THAT IS GROSS, YOURE LIKE A BROTHER NOT A BOYFRIEND!" I yelled.

"Akemi Kaoru, your next." Iruka Sensei said.

I went up.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I said.

"Perfect 4 yous." He said.

After everyone went we found out our teams.

"I bet I will be with Sasuke!" Ino said.

"Keep dreaming sister!" Sakura responded.

"And Team 7 with Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Akemi." He said.

"Ha! Wait no!" Sakura yelled.

"Yea!" Naruto yelled.

"You gotta be joking." Sasuke said.

I sighed.

"I think, I'm gonna, die." I said.

"No big deal." Kiba said putting his arm around me.

"It is! Sakura already can almost never fight, but with Sasuke in the group, Lord kill me now." I said.

"It cant be that bad." Hinata said.

"Naruto, well, it's not that he stinks or anything, he's just...inferior." I said.

"What does that mean?" He asked, then he put a noodle on his upper lip.

"See, I got a mustache!" He laughed.

I giggled, wow Naruto, you really are something.


End file.
